He's My Life
by ObsessedVampireChick13
Summary: When there's a dramatic twist of fate and Rose has to guard Adrian, will she hate him forever? And what happens when there's someone who wants to harm Rose and Adrian? Will they get closer? Find Out! 3rd Story
1. Chapter 1

Sitting there at that moment was the cruellest torture I've ever known, having to wait to see who you're going to be guarding for the rest of your life. I wouldn't be this nervous if I was certain that I would be getting Lissa, which is why I am. There was no guarantee and with that Queen Bitch in control of course I wasn't going to get her. But still, I had to believe I was. Hearing everyone's name getting called out but not yours was finally taking its toll on me. I was way too anxious to get out of here already and that is why it's taking forever.

Finally after about an hour of pure torture I hear Lissa's name get called. "Vasilisa Dragomir. You will be guarded by..." spoke Guardian Petrov clearly. "This must be wrong" I heard her whisper. Uh oh. This is not good. Either she wasn't happy I was getting her, or I wasn't. Kirova reassured her it was and nudged her forward. "Um... Vasilisa Dragomir will be guarded by Eddie Castile." I heard gasps as my heart shattered into a million little pieces. I wasn't getting her. After Dimitri and Mason dying, you would think they'd let me have Lissa. But obviously that was oblivious to Queen Bitch.

Lissa looked over to me. I had tears streaming down my eyes. _I'm so sorry Rose. _She sent through the bond. I smiled over at her trying to convince her I was fine with it, even though I knew in my heart I knew I wasn't. It looked like she didn't either. Instead of walking up there, she walked over to me. I stood up and she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but cry. "Shhhh. It's okay Rose. I'll take care of everything. I promise." She let go of me and kissed my forehead. I sat back down. Eddie looked over at me apologetically. I again tried the smile. Damn! It didn't work on him either. I was real bad at this. Dimitri would have covered this up perfectly. He also wouldn't have cried. I'm such a failure. I wasn't mad at Eddie. The only thing I was concerned about was who I was getting. There was no one left that I knew of. Even Christian got a guardian.

After Eddie and Lissa had accepted their package, Guardian Petrov spoke for the last time. "Now there is one Dhampir and Moroi left. Rose Hathaway, you will guard Adrian Ivashkov." I lost it. I was so furious that I blacked out. The next thing I remembered was waking up on the podium. "Huh?" I said stupidly. "Little Dhampir, your finally awake. This better not be because you have to guard Me." said Adrian. Suddenly everything came rushing back. I broke down crying. Lissa ran up and hugged me. She held me like that for quite some time till someone cleared their throat. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Queen Tatianna. "Rose, its time for you to accept your guarding duties towards my nephew. Please, enough of this crying. It won't do you any good in life. "And with that she walked away. I was even more furious than I already had been. I didn't have any intention of going to jail, but she couldn't just speak to me like that and think she could get away with it. "Hey Tatianna, don't you ever speak to me like that again you miserable bitch. I don't listen to crap like that." She spun around. "Rose, don't say that! She'll put you in jail." whispered Lissa in my ear. I knew I shouldn't have but it just came out. The whole school sat there quietly waiting eagerly for the Queen's response. So was I and part of me was terrified. But the other part overruled that part because it believed I was doing the right thing. So that is what I believed. "Rose this time I will let it pass" she said softly. "BUT NEXT TIME, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!! GOT IT?" she shouted which made everyone including me flinch. I nodded and I heard snickers and looked up to see Jesse and Ralf smiling. I made sure no one saw me put the finger up at them. They stopped. "Okay. I accept this generous offer to become Adrian Ivashkov guardian. I promise to protect him against any evil that wants to harm him" After that, I went to the tattoo artist, and got my promise mark.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent a few hours packing all my stuff. Who knew that three huge suitcases didn't cut it? Well that meant I had to go buy another two. No biggie. I was still quite furious about the whole situation, but I was beginning to understand why she wanted me to guard him. I must be the best. Why else would she want me to guard her nephew and not my best friend?

When there was a knock on the door, I knew who it would be. "Hey Adrian, come on in." I said hardly able to look into his eyes. I felt really bad for him. He must be really hurt because of my outburst. I better apologize. "Look Ad-"I didn't get to finish it because I was silenced by his hand. I looked into his eyes, and I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I said sobbing loudly. What is wrong with me? Rose Hathaway never cries, unless it's something really important. In this case I guess it kinda was. He pulled me into a hug. His chin rested on my head. I let all the emotions out including about Dimitri and Mason's death. It's what had needed to be done.

When I could cry no more tears, I lifted myself off of his lap. "Thank you Adrian. I will still guard you with my life like I promised. And..." I was thinking I should tell him it could work with him being with me. I decided I should. "And I think I would like to give you a chance to be with me. I mean, you're always there for me and it's obvious you really care. So I have no problem with it if you want to?" I wondered what he would say. I looked up at his face. He was smiling at me. I smiled back. "Rose, Rose, Rose. Of course I'll let you! I have been waiting for you to for a long time." He said. It was obvious he was excited. We were so close and I wasn't sure if I should kiss him. What if he didn't want me to? What if I was moving too fast for him? Well it obviously didn't matter to him because the next thing I know, his lips are on mine. At first we just kiss softly, but then it increases. We're soon making out on my bed. It has happened all so fast. I think we should have a break.

I pull away, and he starts kissing down my neck. It doesn't get much better than that. "Adrian..." I say laughing. "Adrian! Stop it now." I say when I'm still laughing. I hear him chuckle. I look into his eyes and I can't help but feel that I'm finally in my place in this world. Who would have known it would have been Adrian? Certainly not me, that's for sure! We spent the next 5 minutes in each others embrace. "Should we tell people?" I ask. I didn't know if he wanted me to. I thought it was okay because I didn't really want to keep it from people. Then we couldn't kiss or anything in public, and that would have sucked. "Of course, if you want to. I want people to know I have the sexiest girlfriend in the world and vice-versa." He said. I laughed. Of course he was very sexy, but knowing me I had to tease him. "Hmmm, Adrian I don't know. I know hotter guys than you by a long-shot." He scoffed. "No Little Dhampir, I don't think so. No other guy could have a sexier body than Moi!" I laughed at him. "I know Adrian, I was just teasing. Of course you're the sexiest. But are you the best kisser?" I knew where this was leading too. "I'll show you." He said before his lips were brought down to mine. He kissed me deeply while his hands roamed my body.

"Rose, I was wondering if you wanted to..." Said Lissa barging through the door reading a magazine. "Lissa, what are you doing?" I asked moving away from Adrian. She was so shocked she dropped the magazine. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rose. I had no idea. I just burst through thinking you'd be alone and there you are. Making out with... Adrian?" This was so bad. Now I had to tell her anyway. Adrian chuckled beside me. "Is there something wrong cousin? Are you surprised that Rose and I are finally together? I'm not." Uh! Adrian has to go and mess it up with his big mouth. Lissa had no idea I even loved him. Hell I don't think I do love him yet. I just decided to give him a chance now, and now people are making assumptions before I can even be given a chance to explain the situation to them. "Rose, why didn't you tell me?" said Lissa. I could tell through the bond she was happy for us, but sad that I didn't tell her. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I'd only just decided, and then we started making out that's why. If you'd just given me a chance to explain, I could have told you. But no, you had to jump to stupid conclusions didn't you?" As soon as I spoke those words, regret flashed through me. Spirits darkness had taken over me. She had obviously just been using spirit before she came here. Hurt was written all over her face. "Lissa I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. It was spirits dark side. The first part was true, but the other part wasn't. Sorry if I upset you." I said. She smiled and came over and hugged me. "It's okay Rose. I know you didn't mean it. You would never say anything like that. I just came over to ask you if you needed any suitcases because I have two spare ones. I also came to tell you that since we'll be at court, we can still see each other." She finished with a huge smile. "Well that's great. And yes I need those two suitcases. In fact I need exactly two. I thought I was going to have to buy them but you have come to my rescue. Adrian, can you please give us some time together? I really want to talk to her." I said. Adrian nodded, gave me a peck on the lips and walked out the door. I now had a lot of explaining to do.

As soon as the door shut, Lissa's mouth exploded with questions. "Okay, Explain! When did this happen, and why? And don't think your dodging this question Missy! Are you in love with him? How long were you making out with hi...?" I put my hand over her mouth. It was quite funny because after she finished what she was saying, I felt her tongue on my hand. "Ew, Lissa! What was that for? I just wanted to shut up all your questions." I said between giggles. I wiped my hand dry on her t-shirt. "Okay, I'll answer your questions. It happened when he came in after me crying. I wanted to apologise, but he wouldn't let me. Then all my emotions came out and I was crying in his chest. While I was crying, I was thinking about how much Adrian had always been there for me when things were wrong. So I decided to give him a chance. And I'm not in love with him, but I strongly believe that in a couple of month's time I will be. I'm not answering the last question though." I said in a big breath. She seemed satisfied that I'd answered all her questions, so I hugged her. Not in a normal way, but in a caring way because I wanted her to be alright with everything. "So are you alright with all this Lissa?" I was sort of scared at what she would answer. All of me was hoping she would approve. I mean, what would I feel like if my best friend didn't approve of my relationships? I'd be so upset. "Of course Rose. Why wouldn't I be? It's not up to me to say who you can and can't be in love with. That wouldn't be fair. Like, I know you don't particularly like Christian but you didn't judge me. At first maybe but you didn't really know him then. Anyone would have said the same."

I was so happy that we now had all this out in the open. Now I knew that what ever the secret may be, I could always tell her. It was hard to describe the feelings I had for Lissa. Now don't take this the wrong way, but if I had a baby I would hope that it would end up like Lissa. Caring, supportive and the most loving person I've ever known. I'd like to see anyone else be more caring than her. Adrian was pretty close.

Its not that I doubted Adrian and I's relationship, but we didn't really have that much in common. Then again, people could call me an idiot because Lissa and I didn't really either. We had just clicked that's all.

I decided to go visit Adrian. I told Lissa I needed time. I knocked on his door once... Twice. On the third knock I found the lock was broken. I barged through and found the place in a mess. Then there was Adrian. Bloody, on his bed. I screamed and ran over to him. I felt his pulse... it was faintly going.


	3. Chapter 3

"ADRIAN! ADRIAN SPEAK TO ME!" No matter how hard I tried, he didn't say anything. I knew I had to get help. "Someone, help me. I'm in Ivashkov's room." I thought they knew where it was. Lissa came in and knelt by my side. "Rose! What happened?" I struggled for words. I didn't know what to tell her, so I used the only word that came out. "Heal. Heal him." She heard what I said and started healing him. I could see her getting weaker and weaker. I could feel his pulse getting stronger. _Come one dammit_, I cursed myself mentally. I really hoped he would wake up. Then in came three guardians and a nurse. They asked me questions like, what happened. What's she doing? Is it working? I couldn't say anything. Silent tears ran down my face. I prayed, and by prayed I mean I literally got down on one knee. "Please Adrian, if you come out of this I'll always tell you what you want to hear. I'll agree to what ever you want. Please Adrian." I was really pleading now. "I love you." I said with all my heart. At that moment he woke up.

I ran over to him and hugged him. Lissa collapsed beside me. I'd have to make it up to her later. "Adrian! Oh my God I'm so glad you're alive. Of course I never doubted you." I lent down and kissed him with all my heart that I nearly fainted. I would keep my word. "Little Dhampir, did you really say that you loved me?" He asked. I smiled. That must have been the reason he woke up. I was going to kill him if he was just faking the sleeping thing just for me to say that. "Adrian, I'll always love you. No matter what goes wrong in our relationship, I'll always love you. If you ever forget that, you're crazy." I said. He chuckled. I was getting so emotional lately that it wasn't funny. "Rose." He said. "I'll never stop loving you either." He whispered before he brought his lips to mine.

Let's just say the kiss was way beyond PG. It was so good that when someone cleared their throats behind us, it was Adrian who had to pull away. He laughed loudly. "Am I that irresistible that I had to pull away Little Dhampir?" He said. I looked up to see Kirova there with an annoyed expression on her face. "Can I help you Miss?" I asked politely with a fake smile. She frowned at us. I wonder what she had to say. "Mr. Ivashkov, can you explain to us what has happened here?" she asked. I knew he wouldn't say anything just from the look of his eyes. "No. I can tell you later but if you wouldn't mind, I would like a rest. I'm quite tired after this little incident." I nearly laughed but kept quiet. I knew he wouldn't tell me either. Even if we were alone or no matter how much I would beg. "Well I would like to call a meeting tomorrow morning. Get there at 10 sharp, no later. I don't care if you don't want too, you will be forced against your will." And with that she walked out of the room and closed the door. I had a lot of cleaning to do.

"Well I better get started cleaning. I know you won't clean it so I must." I started to grab a cloth but he grabbed my wrist. "I don't think so Little Dhampir. I will have someone else clean it later. Right now I think I will have a shower and I'll meet you in your room, unless you want to join me?" He asked me with a wink. I laughed. "Maybe next time Adrian when I'm not so busy." I walked out the room leaving him there. I didn't really have anything better to do; I just didn't really want to have a shower with him. But next time maybe I'll say yes just to surprise him. But those thoughts would have to wait. I had to meet Lissa in her room to thank her, than I'd have to rush back to my room to meet Adrian.

I got to Lissa's door and was about to knock when I heard whispers. "I can't tell her, she'll never let me go. She'd go out of her way to keep me here. And she can't come with me; I can't risk her seeing it." I heard Lissa say. I felt really sad. I knew she was talking about me. Who else would she not want going with her? I walked back to my room and wait, wouldn't want to interrupt her little chat.

I got back to my room and plumped myself on my bed. I didn't hear the door open until I felt someone sit on the bed. I looked up to see Adrian, looking better than ever, looking at me with a grin. That grin always made me feel better, but with the next words he spoke, they made me feel worse.

"Sorry I'm late Little Dhampir. I was just chatting to Lissa and thanking her for saving my life. Are you alright?" He asked the last bit with concern. I must have had a really bad look on my face because he lay down beside me. "I heard what Lissa was saying about me. She didn't want me to know where she was going and what she was doing, were you a part of that Adrian?" I asked in a whisper. I knew he was keeping a secret, something really big. I hated it when people never told me things. It made me sort of lonely, like no one wanted anything to do with me. Adrian, however, was grinning. What's that moron got to tell me now? "Little Dhampir, that's nothing bad. I promise she wasn't talking about you, I would never allow her to say anything horrible about you. You're mine and no one will talk shit about you while I'm alive." He said the last bit louder. It sounded like his ego was coming to much for him.

I refused to talk to him. Even though he had just said he'd protect me, I couldn't make myself trust anyone right now. Especially after everything that's just happened between me and Dimitri. Killing him was hard enough. "Why does everything happen to me? No matter what it is, it always ends up coming to me. It's like the worlds out to get me. I'm always terrified when I wake up because I have no idea what's going to happen to me today. Is my best friend going to die today? Am I going to die today? It drives me insane. And all I ask for is for people to treat me right, and make me feel wanted. Because right now, I don't think this is the place for me." I said and started crying.

Okay, something is seriously wrong with me. I have been crying all day, and I never seem to stop. I really am getting tired of all these emotions.

I cried for a while and stopped when I had no more tears left to cry. "Are you alright now Little Dhampir? Do you want to come to my place and we can have some alcohol?" I laughed at the last bit. "You are seriously crazy Adrian Ivashkov. Suggesting alcohol to me after I cry is mad, especially if we're in your room. I don't want anything bad to happen that I'll regret later." I say half laughing half crying. "Nothing bad will happen. I wouldn't take advantage of you. I have plenty of vodka by the way." He said the last bit with a huge smile. I cracked up laughing. Trust him to make a joke while I'm in my state. But I have to admit, he can defiantly cheer me up when I'm sad. "Sure." I said and we walked back to his room.

When we opened the door, the room was pitched black. Hmm, that's odd. "I don't remember turning the lights off, and I locked the door." I looked at the door handle and found the locked broken and it looked like they put some force behind it, must be a strigoi.

"Adrian run and get the guardians, NOW!" I shouted as I saw a figure appear. Adrian ran off and I heard him shouting. "Very smart Rosemarie, you figured it out. You're probably wondering how I broke out of jail and became strigoi. Well, I'll explain it all later. But for now, lets see how good you are at fighting a trained strigoi." And then I saw his face.

Victor Dashkov had broken out of jail, and was now about to try to kill me.

**Sorry for taking so long to put this up, had other things like school homework and that. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I got into my fighting stance as I waited for him to attack. Apparently all he wanted was to talk me out of fighting him, coward much? "I thought you wanted to see how well I can fight strigoi, not surrender to one." I tell him matter-of-factly. He smirks. This ought to be good. Two other strigoi come join him at his sides. "What about now Rosemarie?" God I hate it when he calls me that. It really pisses me off. "Don't call me that! Do you know how annoying that is you basterd? All I hear is Rosemarie this, and Rosemarie that, it's Rose. Learn it for crying out loud." I tell him in frustration. Of course he seems to find this funny. He finds everything funny the miserable jerk. "I know you're name, I just call you that to piss you off. It does seem to be working though. How is Vasilisa? Well, is she? I don't need her anymore because my disease has vanished when I turned strigoi." He laughs his really annoying evil type laugh. I've always hated those kinds of laughs.

I keep trying to stall for the guardians so I don't have to fight alone. I know if I do, that I will die. I can't take that many on. I mean come on, I'm not that strong! "So who turned you Victor? Anyone I know?" I ask with a bitter tone. "Well actually you might know him. His name is Nathan, ring a bell?" I nearly explode. I thought Dimitri had killed him. Maybe he's dead its just that he turned Victor before he died. I guess he knew another one of my weaknesses, Lissa.

"You miserable son of a-"He cut me off with his hand. I didn't have a silver stake so I couldn't kill anyone. And I could not keep fighting them until the guardians came. Who knew how long they'd take. I sent a silent prayer for them to get here now. I heard people shouting things downstairs and this seemed to annoy Victor. So, I said something just too really piss him off. "Jeez Victor, you're beaten. Bet that doesn't look so good in front of your fellow strigoi friends huh?" I ask in a sickly sweet tone. "I'll be back, and next time you won't me so lucky." He spits out sourly.

He just jumped out the window as the guardians reached me. "Are you alright Rose?" Alberta asked obviously worried. Adrian came up to me and hugged me before I could answer anyone. Figures that when we try to have some piece and quiet for once that a strigoi had to ruin it all, but not just any strigoi, Victor Dashkov. "It was Victor, Adrian. He came here to kill Lissa and I." I whispered softly. Everyone heard this though, and wanted to know if it was true. Adrian told them to go away and let me be, but I knew they would be back later. I also knew that this would be the schools new gossip. And of course I was in the centre of it all, just my luck.

We walked back to my room in silence. I knew he wanted to ask me things, but he kept his mouth shut. I knew he didn't want to start me up on the tears again. So, we just sat there quietly playing with each others hands. He finally broke the silence. "Are you alright Rose? You seem a little distracted." He asked. It was true. I was really unsure if Victor was going to come back. And if he did, I knew he'd make sure I was alone. "I don't know Adrian. He said he was going to come back and I know that if he does, he'll get me while I'm alone." I said feeling frightened. He looked down at me, concern certainly in his eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you Rose. I'll stay with you all the time if you'll let me." It was really funny how he always made me promises. What was truly nice was that he kept them. "Thank you Adrian. I don't know what I'd do without you." I say as I cuddle in closer to his chest.

I did mean it. And I didn't want this to get to Lissa, because I know she'd freak and probably start the whole depression thing again. So I told Adrian to keep this between him and I. "Sure Rose, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." But the problem was that the school would eventually tell her.

"But I think that I can now tell you who was in my room and attacked me." He said the last words shakily. "Sure, if you think it'll help." I said. I sort of encouraged him because I wanted to know. "It was him Rose, it was Victor Dashkov. He threatened me to get him Lissa otherwise he'd kill you. I told him no and that's why I got beaten up." He said sadly. I felt so bad because he got beaten up because of me. "I'm so sorry Adrian. I'll kill him. It's my time to promise something to you." I said. Then we spent awhile hugging. I was happy just to hold onto him forever. If anyone destroyed this perfect moment, I'd- "Can I come in?" I heard Lissa say on the other side. I heard Adrian growl beside me. Obviously he thought the same way as I. "Sure." I called harshly.

She opened the door and I made sure we looked comfortable so she would reconsider interrupting us. "Sorry I interrupted. Do you want me to go?" She asked. I looked at Adrian. He shook his head. "Of course not cousin, come have a seat on the OPPOSITE side of us." He emphasised on the opposite part. I tried hard not to laugh. "So, what's so important?" I asked. I was still very pissed at her. I didn't believe Adrian about how she wasn't talking about me.

I knew I should, but in these last few days, I've had a lot of changes in my life, some good, and some bad. So I just wanted to kind of be treated better than usual. I knew it sounded selfish, but I just felt so delicate lately. "Well, I have heard some rumours about Victor Dashkov attacking Rose. Is that true?" She asked. I knew she didn't want it to be, but I guess I now had to tell her. "Yes, it is. But don't worry; I'll get him next time." I said fiercely. She looked concerned. "That's not what I'm worried about, its' just that I know he'll get you when your alone. So I wanted to know if I could give you company." She asked with a sweet smile. I thought about it, and I decide I'd to give her a chance. What have I got to lose? In the back of my head a voice said '_everything_'. "Well Adrian asked me the same thing so I guess Lissa through the day and Adrian at night." I said. Adrian grinned beside me. I knew he'd like that. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded.

As soon as Lissa shut the door, I went straight to Adrian and hugged him again. Part of the reason I was hugging him was because I loved being in his arms, the other reason was that it was getting quite cold and he was really warm. "Are you cold Rose?" He asked. I nodded. He picked me up and put me on my bed. He lifted the blanket over me and tucked me in. "I guess we better get to sleep, huh?" He said. Once again I nodded. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I smiled. Then he did the oddest thing and lay down on the couch. "Uh Adrian, what are you doing?" I asked confused. Why wasn't he laying with me? He also gave me a confused look. "Why don't you come lay down with me?" I said. "Really, you'll let me?" He asked shocked. I laughed. He had no idea what he meant to me. "Of course, you are so not lying on the couch when there's a bed in here." I said faking shocked. He grinned my favourite grin. "Cool." He said. I laughed.

He came and lay down next to me. I cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around me so I was facing him. If anyone saw this, they'd think we were a married couple that had been together for ages. He put his chin on my head. That just made me cuddle in closer. **(A/N: Sorry for having the word 'cuddling' in there a lot) **I fell into a deep sleep. Only to be visited by no other than Adrian Ivashkov.

**I got this done heaps quickly. Hopefully next one will be up soon too. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

We were on a beach, as usual. I kept walking along waiting for him to come out, but he never did. "ADRIAN." I screamed. I laughed when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here for a while, you know." I said, fake being annoyed. He grinned one of his rare grins. "Sorry Little Dhampir, I just love watching you without you knowing." I laughed. Of course only he would want to watch me while I was walking. _And Dimitri_, I thought. Adrian could tell I wasn't happy. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him. I couldn't tell him I still loved Dimitri could I? I knew he would hate it, but hide his emotions just to keep me happy. That's why he's a great guy. "Nothing," I said shaking my head. "Just wondering what we're going to do with all this spare time." I said the end bit with a grin. He grinned too obviously thinking what I was thinking.

So we started making out on a sofa that just 'magically' appeared. His lips tasted so good. We just kept making out and were so close to having sex until everything went blurry, and the dream faded.

I woke up nestled under Adrian's chin. I tried to make sure he knew I wasn't awake but he knew anyway. "I know your awake Rose, you couldn't have woken up and gone back to sleep that quickly." He said. I smiled up at him. "You know, we were so close in that dream. But I think our first time shouldn't be in a dream." He said to me. I knew what he meant. I didn't want it to be in a dream either, but we got so close. If that dream hadn't of faded, we would have done it. "I agree. I want my first time to be special." **(A/N: Dimitri and Rose didn't do it. Rose has killed Dimitri though.)**

"Yeah which reminds me. I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me tonight, but no having sex." He said. I laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll stop by at 8:00pm" I said cheerfully. I looked up at him and kissed him. "It's a date." He said. And then I went back to sleep.

I woke up and felt the space around me. Adrian was gone. Then I heard my shower going. That sneaky basterd! He's using my shower and he didn't even ask. I pounded my fists on the door. "Adrian, why are you using my shower? You have your own you know!" I yelled. I heard him laugh. "Well, I was hoping you'd come in and join me since it is your bathroom." He says laughing. I scoffed. "You wish Ivashkov!" I heard him groan. "Your soooo annoying Rose, you know you want to!" He said. "Actually, I don't know that I do want to." And with that and opened the door, chucked a towel at him, and tried to get him out. "Wow, Little Dhampir, let me finish please!" I pushed him out. He had just finished wrapping the towel around his waist, when I turned around.

My eyes immediately went to his chest. He had like a 12 pack! No joke. "See something you like Little Dhampir?" He said smirking. I laughed. That was my line I usually used on boys when they stared at my body. "Nah." I said and tried to, unsuccessfully, run out of the room. But I didn't get out because he had grabbed me and chucked me over his shoulder. "Adrian, put me down." I said hammering my fists on his back. He chucked me onto my bed and jumped on top of me. He started kissing me and slid his tongue in. I kept kissing him for a while until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." We both yelled. We were both cracking up laughing when Lissa walked through in tears. I was really confused. I couldn't get anything from the bond. "Lissa what's wrong?" I asked going up to her grabbing her shoulders. She kept sobbing for a bit. I shook her again and yelled her name. "It's Christian. He's under life support at the hospital. There was a strigoi attack. Victor got him. He didn't have enough time to set him up in flames." She cried. I ran out of the door and ran right into Victor.


End file.
